dishonoredfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
神秘的敌人
'Mystery Foe '''is a stealth challenge in ''Dunwall City Trials where the objective is to identify and kill a target randomly selected in the level. Objective "Collect the four clues without being detected to discover who your target is and execute him or her." Description The challenge is set inside a mansion filled with guards and civilians, along with several dimensional portals. A random mystery target is then assigned to the player, and they must figure out who the target is by collecting clues hidden throughout the house. The mansion resembles the Dunwall Tower interior; however, it has many significant changes. Killing an innocent or letting the target escape into one of the portals results in a game over. Guide Like the target, the locations of the clues are randomized. It is best to use the chandeliers and doors near the ceiling to move from room to room. Possession is very useful for this challenge. Whether the player uses it to possess a rat in order to sneak or escape, or a person to collect a clue, it can be an invaluable tool. There are 4 clues: *The target's gender *The color the target is wearing (red or blue) *If the target has something on its head or not (hat, helmet, or mask) *The target's profession (note : There are 3 professions, and this clue is always last, so if the player only uses the three first clues to get the Lucky Guess bonus, they have 1/3 to kill the correct target). If the target is a male, they can be an Aristocrat, a City Watch Guard, or a City Watch Officer. If female, the target can be an Aristocrat, a Servant, or a Courtesan. 2*2*2*3 = 24 possibilities. Each clue divides the possibilities by 2, and the last one by 3. To get 3 stars, the player does not have to get the lucky guess bonus. The player gets more points for avoiding guards than for knocking them out. Extra points are granted for the bonus goals: 'Ghost' (not being seen), 'Very Fast' (killing the target in under a certain amount of time), and 'Lucky Guess' (killing the target with fewer than four clues). Even though all of these goals can be obtained by repeatedly walking into the nearest room and killing a civilian until getting lucky, this is not enough to get all three stars; it is required to collect at least some of the clues. Even if the player does not get spotted, if someone hears or sees something, they will not get all the points. When the player kills the target near an other character, it may count as a body that was spotted, and they will lose points. There are three solutions : - Use Bend Time and quickly kill the target, hoping the challenge ends before the power ends. This does not always work, but is less time consuming than the second solution. - Use Bend Time, shoot a Sleep Dart at the target, walk into the dart to make it hit the target while Bend Time is active, and carry it to a place with no witness (usually the starting zone). - Use Possession to move the target to a safer zone and kill it while it is still disoriented. Gallery Mystery Foe Spawn.jpg|The player's spawn room. Mystery Foe Portal 1.jpg|One of the dimensional portals. If the player is detected, aristocrats will exit the map through here. Mystery Foe Portal 2.jpg|Another dimensional portal. Mystery foe banquet.jpg|The banquet hall. Mystery foe clue.jpg|A clue. Mystery foe bedroom.jpg|One of the bedrooms, containing a guard and courtesan. Mystery foe.png|An aristocrat in Mystery Foe wearing the same mask as Lord Shaw. Mystery foe whale.jpg|A whale figurine. Mystery foe storage.jpg|Storage room. Mystery foe courtesan.jpg|The courtesan's makeup room. Another clue can be found here. Mystery foe burrows room.jpg|The main bedroom. Mystery foe music room.jpg|The library. Mystery foe tobias office.jpg|An office, with a guard and aristocrat. Mystery foe red hallway.jpg|The main hallway, directly left of the spawn area. Mystery foe window.jpg|A view of the Void from bedroom window. Mystery foe map.jpg|A map of the level. Mystery foe, 3 stars with 4 clues.jpg|Achieving 3 stars with all four clues. Walkthrough Dishonored Trials of Dunwall, Mystery Foe (No commentary)|Walkthrough. en:Mystery Foe de:Geheimnisvoller Feind ru:Таинственный враг Category:Challenges Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay